Games
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Light/Misa, L/Misa. Misa knows that for Light, having a death note is just a game. The cops are pawn, she's the queen, and L is the enemy King. Sometimes, though, she wants to have more than just cold hands and colder words that come from this game.


Community: Autumnwrite

**Community:** Autumnwrite

**Challenge:** 24/50 (write 50 stories using 50 prompts in 48 hours)

**Prompt:** #6—Not a game at all

**Pairing:** Light/Misa, L/Misa,

**A/N:** Uh, this is after L gets rid of the handcuffs. Because, I forgot about the handcuffs, but whatever.

…

…

…

…

…

_Games_

…

…

…

…

"Misa," Light held her gently to his body, whispering into her hair, "I need you to do something for me."

"I'll do," _Anything. Everything,_ "it."

"Good," he gave her a smile and she melted. He always had that affect on her, with his serious eyes and sultry voice. Everything he did, everything he said, they all made her fall more and more deeply in love with this man who was her godherosavior, and now her love.

He could tell her to do anything and Misa wouldn't hesitate to complete the task. That was the hold he had over her.

It was a powerful hold that was slowly starting to crack.

-x-

"Misa," L took a bite of his strawberry-flavoured pastry.

"Yes?" she asked, wary. His dark eyes were entrancing and she had to be careful not to fall into them.

"Light isn't here today," he held the spoon to his lips but didn't take a bite. He instead watched her carefully to see her reaction.

"Oh?" Misa gave a charming smile, "Misa Misa didn't know! Misa Misa thought he'd be working today." She rubbed her head in an embarrassed manner, acting cute.

"Really? Light never told you that he didn't work at this time?" he raised an eyebrow and then went back to eating.

"Will he be back soon?" Misa pouted, "Misa Misa finally got a day off and Light isn't here?" She let a few tears form at the corners of her eyes, adding to the effect, before suddenly brightening her face with a smile.

"I know," she beamed, "L can come with Misa Misa today. We'll get a present ready for Light! It's his birthday soon."

"His birthday is in—" L kept eating, looking like he didn't want to leave his comfortable chair.

"Come on! We have a party to prepare!" Making sure she didn't flinch, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair.

What surprised her was that instead of flinching, she wanted to pull him closer. He was warm and soft and _there_.

Not like Light; his fingers were cold and brought shivers.

-x-

"Good job, Misa," Light smiled at her.

Misa hugged him, happy for his compliment but also wanting to see if any part of him was warm. If his fingers or hands or even his back gave off heat. It didn't have to be as much as L's, but she wanted to find something at least.

She wasn't surprised when the answer was no.

Her brown-haired lover continued to speak, telling her that she had to take L on a few more of these dates.

"Ok," Misa agreed. As long as she didn't get too attached to the way L treated her, to the warm softness of his hands, she would be fine.

Before she started her mission, she needed to say something. Maybe this time he'd respond.

"Light…" she paused before continuing bashfully, "I love you."

"I know," he smiled, patting her head before looking up at the clock. "I have to head back."

Misa smiled brokenly as he left.

He _never_ replied with an 'I love you'.

-x-

Misa knows that for Light, most of this is just a game. His friendship with L is to keep the king in check; his relationships with the police are to ensure he had pawns. Every action he takes is calculated and is looked over twice to get rid of any error. Light has to be perfect and cool in everything he does.

He has to rule the world when the game was over.

She also has to be perfect. Misa is the empress to his emperor. Any move she makes has to help him with his goal. Her every step is dogged and her every word is analyzed.

She doesn't know how much more of it she can take.

Really, she loves Light, loves him with every fiber of her soul. She cries tears for him, gives golden smiles to him, and everything she does is because of this love.

Sometimes, though, when the night is closing in, she wishes that there is a warm coat on her shoulders and hand holding hers. When she wakes up to the empty bed, she wants a pair of arms pulling her closer, the smell of breakfast surrounding her. She desires secret kisses and loving glances, a world of magic and music that fill her until she is practically smiling at every moment. If she is crying, she wants fingers to brush the tears away and a voice to tell her "It'll be alright".

She doesn't care if she has the corniest things happen, as long as they _happen_.

L, during those dates, gave her a glimpse of that world. He ordered desert for them both, mentioned the weather would be chilly that night, and complained sometimes because of her dragging him and _would she ever let go of his wrist?_

(She wanted to feel his life force, the pulse of his heart and know that he was real.)

Light acts like he loves her but she sometimes suspects that, just like the rest of the world, she is just a part of the game. A piece that moves as he wills. She doesn't want to believe that, wants to ignore that feeling, but it overpowers her whenever she sees the glint in his eyes and the crooked smile on his face.

Life is a game with Light. She went along with it but now she's—

(tired. hurt. broken. wanting more.)

—done with asking Light for things he won't give. Done with this game that Light won't stop.

Misa wants to stop playing now.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** I hope this was good, as it is the first Death Note story I've ever written.

Review!


End file.
